Hide and Seek
by Shaymin Tsutarja
Summary: Pikachu is surprised when a friend of his at the PokéPark suddenly wants to play a Skill Game, when before, she was just glad to see him.


**This little one shot was inspired by far too much PokéPark, and I realized that while nearly every single Pokémon that you speak to wants to play, there are at least a few that don't want to do a thing with you except say, "Hi! I'm your friend!". -glares at Kirlia and Shaymin-**

**Pretty much, this is what would happen if you could play a Skill Game with Shaymin. Or, what I think would happen anyway.**

* * *

><p>Pikachu was a well known Pokémon in the realm of Pokémon. While he knew his way around the Poképark, and he knew every single Pokémon in the entire park, he had never once played a Skill Game with the Pokémon Shaymin.<p>

That is, until today.

Before him stood the most epic of all the Pokémon Legendaries, the Pokémon named Shaymin. She was most certainly, in Pikachu's opinion anyway, the cutest, and obviously somewhere near the smallest (he was sure Rotom was), but she was also pretty smart… when she wanted to be. The Legendaries were like a huge clan, and Mew and Mewtwo, the top heads of the Legendary Crew, considered each of the Legendaries a member of their family.

It started with Mew and Mewtwo at the top, and then the Legendary Bird Pokémon of Kanto came second. Each of the Legendaries of Sinnoh, Hoenn and Johto were considered as children of the Kanto Legendaries, with Mew as the father and Mewtwo as his brother, and the Bird Pokémon like the aunts and uncle. Along with them, Lugia and Ho-Oh were pretty high up there, too, being closely followed by Entei, Raikou, and Suicune.

Shaymin, Celebi, Jirachi, Rotom, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf were like the youngest of the crew. Probably due to their size.

As long as Pikachu had known her, Shaymin was just glad to see him, and never once asked to play a Skill Game.

That is, until today.

"What do you mean you want to play a Skill Game?" Pikachu asked in shock.

"I want to play!" Shaymin told Pikachu with a wide, rather dumb looking smile. It was so smiley that it made Pikachu smile back. A flower bloomed on a part of her body. "I would be so glad if you played a Skill Game with me. How about Hide and Seek?"

Well, what was the harm? Pikachu gave a nod to Shaymin and closed his eyes. He vaguely heard Shaymin's little paws hitting the ground as she walked away. Slowly, he counted to zero and then opened his eyes.

Shaymin was gone.

Now, this was obvious – she had to hide, after all. Pikachu looked left and saw flowers. Pikachu looked right and saw flowers. Pikachu looked forward and saw flowers. And finally, Pikachu looked behind him and saw nothing but a field of flowers.

This was why Pikachu hated the Flower Zone.

Where did Shaymin go?

Pikachu decided to look through every single flower before deciding to check out the other parts of the Flower Zone, carefully checking each petal and stem before deciding it wasn't attached to Shaymin.

Pikachu probably looked for about half an hour, and was sure that Shaymin was really sure she was winning. It became apparent to Pikachu that he was not going to find Shaymin.

Oh my god. Is that what just had gone through his mind?

HE _LOST __**SHAYMIN**_.

Oh… the Legendaries were not going to take this well. And with Rayquaza right there, and Jirachi less than a Zone away, they'd be on his tail in less than five minutes. He was pretty sure that Latios sometimes hung around the Granite Zone, too, and wherever he was, Latias, his sister, was sure to be. Also, with Mew being all knowing and living in the Sky Pavilion, he would surely know that Pikachu had lost Shaymin. They were going to kill him.

Pikachu looked around in a panic. Maybe if he just glanced around he'd be able to find the pink petals among the white! Maybe she wasn't even in the little garden – maybe she was somewhere else!

So, he quickly dashed around the Zone trying his best to find the little girl as fast as he could, prancing over other Pokémon and even nearly ramming a passing by Lucario on his back.

He stopped when he realized he was going to run into Deoxys, who he figured was just coming by to play Rayquaza's Attraction.

"Oh, hello, Pikachu," Deoxys said to him. "Are you playing a Skill Game?"

"Yeah!" Pikachu said in a not-so-panicky matter. "I'm playing with Shaymin. Just trying to find her."

"Oh," Deoxys answered. "I'll be on my way then. Good luck! Don't tell her I said that, though."

"Y-Yeah…" Pikachu half-chuckled, sweat beading down his forehead. "See you later, then…"

"Bye!" And off Deoxys went, toward Rayquaza.

As soon as Pikachu felt the DNA Species Pokémon was out of sight, the full blown panic that Pikachu was feeling came running full force into his expression. He looked left. He looked right. He even looked behind him, but still no little pink flower was ever in sight.

He had most definitely lost Shaymin.

"Aw, shoot…" Pikachu found himself voicing.

"Pikachu?"

Turning to look behind him, there stood Shaymin, looking quite confused with a look of disbelief. "While I am grateful for you playing with me, I expected you to find me much sooner…"

"I'm sorry, Shaymin," Pikachu voiced, "but you were too hard to find!"

He thought that his answer would be satisfactory, so he was very much surprised at the fact that Shaymin suddenly began to laugh, causing him to sweat drop some.

"What?"

"But Pikachu… I was hiding right in front of you, looking like a bush the whole time!"

Shaymin began to roll around the ground. Pikachu lowered his head in shame, disappointed.

"You have got to be kidding me…"


End file.
